Prior computing systems have been susceptible to application conflicts with the host operating system (OS) and other applications. When an application is installed to an OS, a number of globally accessible files are often placed to the computing system, including for example shared libraries and system configuration. Those shared libraries are often provided in different versions, with applications requiring one version or another. A mismatch between a library version and a version required by an application sometimes results in that application crashing, becoming inoperable, or exhibiting other errors. Shared configuration elements are sometimes globally available to applications, which may write a favored configuration thereto. Following a write to that configuration other applications may be unable to read the configuration properly, or may be unable to function under a new specified configuration. Thus it is that following the installation of an application to a computer, other applications may stop working.
Installing a number of applications to a computer can be something of a black art. An administrator may, with good intentions and understanding, install several applications to a computer. Upon testing an installation or during use, the administrator or a user may discover that one or more applications operate errantly or not at all. It is usually not apparent which applications are in conflict. The administrator may enter a procedure in which applications are uninstalled from the computer in a process of elimination to find the offending applications. Sometimes de-installation programs do not remove all installed files, in which that procedure may fail to locate the problem. The administrator is then required to continue by creating a clean (or virgin) installation, and installing applications one at a time until the problem is located.
When applications are found to conflict, a choice must usually be made as to which one will be installed. One of the applications is sometimes installed to a different computer to avoid the conflict. If conflicting applications must be installed to a single computer, a new version of at least one of the applications must be sought and purchased from the software vendors. A non-conflicting version may not be available, especially if a vendor is small, not supporting the application, or no longer in business.
Snapshot utilities are available, which generally operate to create a database of all files and registry settings on a computer. Prior to installing an application, a snapshot is taken of the files and registry settings. The application is then installed, and tested. If the application fails to work satisfactorily, the system can be restored by comparing the existing files and registry settings against the snapshot and removing installed files and otherwise restoring the system as before. Snapshot utilities have several limitations. First, if a newly installed application causes a prior installed application to fail, it is often not possible to simply revert to a snapshot made prior to older application installation, especially if there have been other applications installed in the interim. The administrator may be required to revert back to the earlier snapshot, and then re-install the intervening applications and the new application. Additionally, there are usually a limited number of snapshots that can be stored, and thus a required snapshot may not have been retained when found to be needed.
Likewise, a system may be restored to an earlier state if backups have been made. That restoration process, however, usually involves a significant amount of time and destroys all data recorded to the system after the time of the backup.
Another method involves recording a series of changes (or “diffs”) to a buffer. Using that method a system can be restored back to a point in time by reverse application of the diffs to the file system back to the selected point in time. That method typically requires a fixed amount of disk space for the diff buffer, which becomes unavailable for regular use. As the buffer becomes full, the only way to continue to record diffs is to overwrite older diffs. Because of this limitation, the method can only restore a system back to a date for which diffs remain available. In addition, this method requires three disk operations per write request: one to read the existing disk information, one two write the diff, and one to write the original request. This method is therefore processor and disk intensive.
The Microsoft Windows ME™ OS includes a feature called “System Restore”. That system is essentially a snapshot system, and only backs up files related to the OS and installed applications (not user files).
A current practice of maintaining computers is to image the hard drive of a computer while in a working state. If the computer becomes unstable, or if undesirable content appears on the computer, the computer's drive is restored using the earlier made image. This practice is lacking in that all changes made following the image creation are wiped off the system when the computer is restored, including user files and other applications.
Also, some applications are not provided with an uninstall program. To de-install those applications an administrator is required to know where the application files and settings reside in the system, and remove them manually.
It is therefore apparent that much time and money is expended in the administration of applications on computing platforms, and thus there is a need for a way to ease the installation and de-installation of applications, and prevent application conflicts.